


My dearest Davey,

by Lemon_Jello



Series: My crippling Javid Addiction [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: David needs a hug, Jack get back here, Letter, M/M, Strike - Freeform, hurt no confort....jk jk (unless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Jello/pseuds/Lemon_Jello
Summary: When Crutchie gets captured Jack runs away, leaving only a letter and a heart broken Davey behind...David watched as his tears slowly fell onto the wrinkled piece of paper. His breath hiccuped as he tried to see straight, but his vision was getting more and more blurry with every sob he let out.He wanted so badly for him to be dreaming. He wanted to wake up and still have Jack right beside him. His laugh, his smile, his warmth, he wanted it back.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: My crippling Javid Addiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069637
Kudos: 9





	My dearest Davey,

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really bad Javid addiction so I'm just going to put it into a series at this point. I'm in the middle of writing a multiple chapter fic at the moment, but I decided to write this today because I'm a sucker for angsts. This was based of a Tik Tok POV I saw but I forgot the persons @. So person, If you happen to find this fic I hope you enjoy!

_ My dearest Davey,  _

_ Now I'm not good with feelings or anything, so I find it easier to write them down. If this somehow gets to you I want you to know I am so sorry. When you needed me most I ran away, like I always do, even though you were always there for me. I run away from my feelings because it seems to be what I do best at. I made everyone trust me, but I don't even think I trusted myself when we first started this whole thing. _

_ Please, continue with the strike. Inspire them like you inspired me...they deserve that at least. I know you can do it and when you do, please tell Crutchie I love him...and i’m sorry I froze up when he called my name. Don't think i’ll ever really be able to say goodbye to him. _

_ Thank you for urging me forward and calling me out on being an idiot when I deserved it. Thank you for forcing me never to give up...and lastly thank you for being the best friend i’ve ever had. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. _

_ If only you were here to give me that smile and tell me everythings going to be alright. Right now I'm on a train heading west, but I think I realised much to late, _

_ That you are my Santa Fe. _

_ \- Jack _

David watched as his tears slowly fell onto the wrinkled piece of paper. His breath hiccuped as he tried to see straight, but his vision was getting more and more blurry with every sob he let out. He wanted so badly for him to be dreaming. He wanted to wake up and still have Jack right beside him. His laugh, his smile, his warmth, he wanted it back. No he craved it. It felt like a part of him was missing. This horrible aching emptiness eating at his soul was almost like standing on thin ice about to break.

Come back.

Come back.

Come back god damnit.

**_Please._ **

I need you.

And the letter slowly fell to the ground.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, I did cry while writing this. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this and give it a happy ending!
> 
> Message me on Tumblr:@thatlemonbetch


End file.
